role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-11
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-11 '(京-11'', Kyō-11) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. About Kyo-11 Kyo-11 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. He is brutal and borderline sadistic, and one of NESTS more "significant" Kyo clones. History Creation Kyo-11 was planned to be NESTS more significant and Kyo clones. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS. He is created by cloning a random Kyo clone and being modified to NESTS liking. He possesses blood red Kusanagi flames while possessing a replica of Krizalid's coat that is suited to his outfit's colors. His memories were modified, keeping Kyo's fighting style in his memories, but does not keep his origin and upbringing into the clan, making Kyo-11 aware he is a clone and accepts it. It appears Kyo-11's flames are actually unfinished due to occasional color switching, bringing to question if Kyo-11 was a rushed project. Release In release, Kyo-11 has a high position in the NESTS cartel and is responsible for disposing other significant clones. He fought some of the KOF cast but never fought Kyo Kusanagi himself, but instead fought Iori Yagami. In an intense and hotblooded fight, Iori Yagami ends up winning with severely injuring Kyo-11. Kyo-11 retreats to the NESTS cartel for healing. Appearance Kyo-11 wears a replica of Krizalid's jacket that is bright blue in color. His skin tone and hair are darker than the original Kyo's, but his eyes are a scarlet red. His outfit is Kyo's classic school uniform which also has been recolored to bright blue. Personality Kyo-11 takes clear pride in position, which makes him arrogant and overconfident to an extent, but not as much as the original Kyo. Kyo-11 knows and accepts that he is a clone, but treats himself as superior and stronger than the other Kyo clones as he technically is, and thus treats himself more significant and an important asset to NESTS because of this, secretly trying to justify his realism as a valuable member, even if he is a clone. This extends that Kyo-11 possibly cannot cope that he is a clone and wants to be real, however this has never been shown. Kyo-11 is borderline sadistic and brutal as he seems to like the discomfort and pain he gives his opponent and how much agony they receive. He takes pride in his differentiated flames as well but he further questions his realism knowing his flames are actually unfinished after closely examining them. Abilities |-|Kyo-11= '''Kyo-11 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Kyo-11's fighting style is borderline sadistic and also brutal, but is also strategic as well. He mixes in the Kusanagi fighting style into it. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-11 is just as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-11 is just as fast as the original Kyo. *'Razor Hand' - Kyo-11's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-11 almost has full control and complete power over the Kusanagi flame. He has some degree of mastery within it, although he does not display complete mastery which negates his proper control over it. His flames are a blood red, although the coding within his flames are unfinished, as his flames can sometimes appear as the original crimson color of the Kusanagi fire. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Clones Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pyrokinetics Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran)